


My Teeny Tiny Assassin Crush

by rotg5311



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Peter develops a small teeny tiny crush on Bucky, not realizing it until too late that he's head over heels with his new best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda disappointed with the lack of this ship going around, but hey we cant all be perverts, enjoying Peter's twink ass with older men ;)

“Uh. Bucky are you sure about this?” Peter asked, looking at the sleeping figure in front of him rather than the man standing in the doorway behind him. Rather than replying, Bucky just waved him on, visible only through the reflection of the window. In. Out. In. Out. Peter was breathing heavy. With shaky fingers he reached out, steadying himself. The can was cold in his fingers, but it was enough to anchor him to reality, helping him shake the regrets that were sure to follow this from his mind. Bracing himself, Peter squeezed, watching the silly string rocket from the can and onto Steve’s face, bed, and clothes. Peter was fast, but not fast enough to be unseen by a very angry super soldier.

Together, Bucky and Peter sprinted down the hall, excitement spilling over as the distant sound of Steve’s feet on the ground followed them. They had mapped out the plan before hand. Spray, run, hide. Now hopefully Steve didn’t catch them. Afterall he had just been startled awake and Peter had gotten silly string in his face. That would give them a little advantage. Right?

Flying around the corner, Peter saw the little hidey hole Bucky had pointed out a half hour before. A large vent grate had been swung to one side, a spot that Bucky had claimed as his very own secret purch some time before. It was so high up and undiscript that Peter never noticed it before, and hopefully Steve wouldn’t now. Half of Bucky was through it by the time Peter swung around the corner after him. Peter followed fast, climbing the wall and pulling himself in also.

From the outside it had looked much bigger. Peter had figured it opened up into a much larger space on the inside. He was wrong. Nearly flush against Bucky, Peter was already beginning to regret it. Recently, certain feelings had starting to cloud his mind regarding Bucky, and Peter did the only rational thing he could. He ignored them. But now, it was nearly impossible. Impossible to control the thrum of his heart as Bucky reached an arm around him, closing the grate behind them. Impossible to look anywhere but into Bucky’s eyes.

“Bucky, I don’t think-” Peter started to say but was cut off by a warm hand pressing up against his mouth. For a few seconds his mind was completely blank due to pure overload of the senses. Then he realized Steve was below them and Bucky was just making sure he didn't give away their position, nothing more. For an eternity they stayed that way, almost flush, Bucky’s hand over Peter’s mouth, staring into each other's eyes.

“Steve’s gunna kill you, you know.” Bucky whispered. His warm breath washed over Peter’s face, sending a chill up his spine. Minty fresh, perfect just like Bucky. With a hand still firmly pressed across his mouth, all Peter could do was frown. Finally, Bucky pulled away, leaving Peter craving his touch.

“You act like he won't know this whole thing was your idea.” Peter told the older man smuggly, enjoying the way Bucky’s eyes rolled dramatically in his head.

“That’s true, but Stevie’s got a soft spot for me. All I gotta do is flash him these baby blues and he’ll forgive me.” Bucky made a mock, overly dramatic sad face, and Peter felt his heart crumpling in his chest. Ever since Tony and Bucky got over their whole dramatic episode, they had lived at peace with one another in the compound. Sure they weren’t exactly best friends, but that sort of thing would take time. Peter was amazed with the progress the two of them made so far. After all the Winter Soldier did kill Tony’s parents, and while the man behind the Soldier didn’t have a say in doing it, it was still Bucky who had done the deed. However Tony wasn’t an unreasonable man, he just needed time to process everything. And in that time, Peter had grown into a man. A man thinking of all the oldest, grossest things he could in order to prevent popping a boner this close to Bucky. So instead, Peter mocked the sweet face Bucky made, noting the unreadable emotion that flickered across Bucky’s eyes for the briefest moment.

Before Peter could give it too much thought, a quick buzz rumbled through the grate. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was, but recognized it with a sinking heart at the second buzz. It was his phone, shoved into his back pocket, pressed up against the metal lining of their hidey hole, set to vibrate, and someone was calling him. Terror shot across Bucky’s face as they both seemed to realize they were too crammed in together for either of them to reach the phone and stop the noise. In the distance Peter could just make out the sound of footsteps before the grate was being removed and Peter was getting dragged out by a very angry Steve. Peter could just make out the shape of Bucky crawling away further into the vents to escape Steve’s wrath. The only thing he could think of was how nice Bucky’s ass looked in those tight black pants.


	2. Chapter 2

If Peter could’ve been grounded, he was sure he would’ve, if not by Steve then by Tony. In the struggle to get away unfortunately some things had been broken. Both men were pissed, Bucky was nowhere to be found, and Peter more embarrassed than he had been in a longtime. Unfortunately, Peter was too old to be grounded, so instead they just had a strongly worded conversation with him, made him clean up the mess, and went off to search for Bucky. Peter was sure they wouldn’t find him until Bucky was ready, but it got them off his back.

With a flushed face Peter headed back to his room, ready to hideout until the embarrassment passed. There were many things Peter disliked and being yelled at was one of them. Not only did it make him feel like a child, but it also made him feel dirty. It was truly awful. He’d be making it up to Tony in the lab for smashing nearly everything in the hallway. Steve on the other hand, well Peter wasn’t sure. He’d eventually find something. Or maybe he could find Bucky and hand him over to Steve for an ass kicking. Before Peter could even speculate where the master assassin would be hiding, he heard a shuffle in the vent.

“Psst.” A voice whispered down at him.

“Bucky?”

Peter shook his head as Bucky lowered himself from the vent, replacing the grate behind him, acting as if it was the most casual thing in the World. Without another word, Bucky climbed up on the end of Peter’s bed, crossing his legs and leaning up against the footboard. Being in such close proximity to Bucky so soon sent a jolt of lighting through his body, nearly making him jump. Instead, he just turned it into the simple motion of mirroring Bucky’s position, opposite of the older man, only at the headboard instead.

“So you’re just going to sit there like you didn’t just let me take all the blame?” Peter’s voice was as bitter as he could force it to be, which wasn’t that much. He was a natural sweetheart, and even though he was a little irked by Bucky ditching him, he knew it was all part of the game.

“Take the blame?” Bucky scoffed at him. “You’re telling me that you’ve got a face like that and you couldn’t use it to your advantage? Peter, I’ve still got so much to teach you.”

Peter felt the blush creep into his face, unable to stop it. He wasn’t exactly sure what Bucky meant by ‘a face like that’, but he did know it was meant as a compliment. Of course it was a little sad that Bucky looked at everything as a weapon. Like beautiful eyes or an innocent face as a way to get out of trouble. Peter hadn’t heard the whole story about what happened to the Winter Soldier, but he did know enough to be horrified at all the possibilities of why Bucky would have to rely on his looks to get him out of trouble. Instead Peter just laughed it off, knowing full well that Bucky went into shutdown mode when asked about his past. All information had to be given freely or not at all.

They quickly fell into their usual routine. Peter would study, do homework, projects, or anything college related, and Bucky would help. And by help, Peter meant he would sit there, reading stuff after Peter, looking through his notes, occasionally asking about things he didn’t understand. Bucky had missed a lot in his years as the Winter Soldier, yet he always kept that thirst for knowledge. Peter’s favorite thing to do was quizzing Bucky. While he did his homework he would pretend to be unsure of a few answers, making sure to double check with the older man on the right one. If Bucky got it right, he would write it down, like he truly hadn’t known the right response. If Bucky got it wrong, they would search through his notes and textbooks until Bucky discovered the right answer. Peter had a sneaking suspicion Bucky knew what he was really doing, but was too happy to apply his newly found knowledge to call Peter out on it.

Their study sessions had started out one day some months ago. Bucky found Peter sitting in one of the many ‘living room’ type areas, furiously working out a math problem that made his head spin. Once Peter took a break long enough to notice Bucky watching intently from his spot on the opposite couch, he slid one of his textbooks over to the man and asked him if he had ever heard of some far fetched idea from some crackpot scientist. Thinking back on it now, Peter couldn’t recall who’s theory it was, because the way Bucky’s eyes lit up like fireworks tainted his memory instead. It was the first time he had seen delight on the other man’s face. Then like clockwork every time Peter had school work to do, Bucky was there, watching, waiting, learning. Maybe it was Bucky’s intellect that first drew Peter to him, maybe it was the subtle but rugged handsomeness. Whatever it was, Peter was hooked, and trying desperately not to admit it.

As much as Peter loved studying with Bucky, it was very distracting. Sometimes Peter would look up and get lost in the serene look on Bucky’s face when he was reading something he could follow easily, other times he’d have his thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Either way, Peter liked what he saw and only remembered to look away when Bucky turned a page or reached up to pull a strand of hair from his face. But what really killed Peter was when Bucky wore his hair up in a bun. Those were the days he struggled to do his homework, knowing it was the most he could get done, deciding to forego the studying he needed so he could find some way to raise hell with Bucky. Happy Bucky was good looking, but happy Bucky in a bun was downright gorgeous. And the easiest way to make Bucky smile was when they were being bad together. Hence, the harmless pranks they’ve been doing for weeks now.

“Alright, I’m bored.” Bucky finally said after what must've been hours. He put down the notebook he had been rummaging through and stretched his long legs across the bed, kicking Peter in the process, effectively knocking him out of his study haze.

“Yeah I guess that’s enough for today.” Peter followed suit, unsure of what to do next, but knew enough to follow Bucky as he waited patiently by the door.

“Let’s see what Sam’s up to.” Bucky said with a wink, making Peter go weak at the knees. Whatever trouble he was about to get in to, Peter knew it would be worth it for the small chance to get another wink flashed in his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wasn’t sure whether to be happy that Sam was nowhere to be found or terrified of what Bucky would plan for them to do instead. Luckily for him he got a text from May asking if he could talk. Stealing the opportunity, Peter took that as his leave to make the phone call. Much to his dismay, it was May calling to cancel on him. Every weekend since he moved out of her place and into the compound with Tony, they hung out. Only this weekend she was busy. Of course Peter told her it was fine and that she shouldn’t bother apologizing. She had a life to live too, and it was only one weekend they would miss. But a little pang of sadness washed over him. He missed May so much. She may not have given birth to Peter but May was every bit of a Mother to him.

With nowhere to go for the weekend, Peter decided to indulge himself for the next few days. Pajamas, snacks, and a little alone time to catch up on all the movies and shows he had fallen behind on. Classes on Friday flew by. His ‘mandatory’ time in the lab with Tony did, too. Though mandatory was an exaggeration. Peter wanted to work with Tony as much as Tony wanted him there with him. It was a win-win situation and Peter wouldn’t miss it for the world. So when their hours together seemed like just a few minutes, Peter was sad. But, Tony was a busy man, still the owner of a company, and if Peter kept him any longer he was sure Pepper would personally kick his ass, no matter how much she loved him.

He stayed up longer than he usually would on a Friday night. Hanging out with May was more important to him that staying up late to try and seem ‘cool’. But the longer he tried to watch tv, the heavier his eyelids got. In his dreams Peter was pressed between a wall and a sea of muscles. It wasn’t the first dream he had like this, sometimes he was the one pushing someone slimmer than him against the wall, girl or guy never really seemed to matter, and sometimes it was the other way around, like it was now. Though recently it had been the same dream over and over, a faceless man pressing him up against the wall and ravishing him. Rutting against his leg, kissing a trail down his neck, doing anything and everything to turn Peter into a gasping, pleading mess until he woke up hard and throbbing. Then Peter would rub one out quickly, all the while thinking about how he needed to get laid again soon. It had been too long. Night after night the dreams would happen, though tonight it was different. The sexy nondescript man finally had a face.

Now it was Bucky nibbling the lobe of Peter’s ear, pressing soft kisses to the skin of Peter’s neck, and heading lower. Soft moans falling from kiss swollen lips. The feel of stubble brushing across his cheeks. Then Bucky was falling to his knees, looking up at Peter with big innocent eyes, reaching his zipper. Just as Bucky managed to pull Peter’s throbbing cock out, Peter woke up.

It took him a full thirty seconds to process everything that had happened. The sun was shining through his window, one of Tony’s bots was making the world's most obnoxious ruckus outside his door, presumably making it the thing that woke him up from his dream. His dream about Bucky. Shame and embarrassment flushed over him, yet it wasn’t enough to stop him from pulling down his pajama bottoms and grabbing a hold of himself. It was over embarrassingly quick. Peter had woken up harder than he had in years. In fact, he was sure if he had slept another minute, kept unconsciously rutting into the mattress beneath him, he would’ve ruined his pants. Now all he had to do was place the blame on not having sex in so long. Because if he didn’t blame it on that, then he would have to admit the hardest orgasm he had in months was rubbed out to the thought of Bucky. And if he admitted it was all because of his Bucky dream, then that would make him a pervert.

Bucky was filling in the role of Peter’s best friend ever since Ned moved overseas for college. If he was having dirty dreams of his friend, then what kind of friend did that make Peter? A horrible one. It must just be a mixture of no sex and having Bucky on his mind, with all the time they had been spending together. The man was bound to slip into his dreams eventually, he just ended up in the wrong type of dream. That was what Peter kept telling himself as he cleaned up the thick ropes of cum that had splattered across his bare chest. It’s what he kept telling himself until the red flush drained from his cheeks. And it’s what he told himself as he wandered barefoot down the hall, hoping that he could avoid Bucky for the next few hours.

Peter made it into the kitchen before he finally ran into people. Steve and Natasha were arguing at the table in hushed tones. Peter knew enough to keep his nose out of it, so while he could still hear their voices clearly across the room due to his Spidey-senses, he tuned it out to the best of his ability. Bowl, Cereal, Milk, then Peter could slink back off to his bedroom to distract himself with TV. Grabbing the first two out of their respective cabinets, Peter turned around and nearly dropped his bowl at the sight of Bucky leaning casually up against the fridge.

“Hey, punk.” Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Peter’s reaction to seeing him. “You still here?”

Peter glanced at the clock and then back at Bucky. It was well after one in the afternoon. Normally Peter would be gone by now, headed for May’s. “May’s busy this weekend.”

“I see.” Bucky nodded, then stepped closer to Peter, whispering to avoid Natasha’s prying ears. “So you’re still on for finding Sammy later?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Of course that’s what Bucky had in mind. Pranks and mischief. They didn’t let him do much else. Not until they could trust him, anyway. He promised to meet him later on, and hurried out of the room before Bucky noticed the heat rising into his cheeks, or how Peter was desperately trying not to ogle the muscles beneath Bucky’s tank top. So maybe Peter was a little infatuated with Bucky. He was a very good looking man, there’s nothing wrong with that. As long as he kept those feeling to himself, everything would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, if you promise to meet up with Bucky ‘later’, and never do, Bucky will come to find you. It was a lesson Peter learned the hard way when Bucky was pushing open his bedroom door and letting himself in. Thankfully Peter was still fully clothed, watching something decent, and not doing anything otherwise embarrassing. After explaining to Bucky that he had simply lost track of time due to the show he had been watching, Bucky took an immediate interest. Peter’s heart raced as Bucky climbed into bed next to him like it was no big deal. And for him it probably was no big deal, just two friends hanging out. But for Peter, all he could think about was turning that dream into a reality. Straddling Bucky and slamming their lips together. Luckily the shame of being a terrible friend kept his would-be boner at bay.

It wasn’t really a big deal to restart the show, as he was only a few episodes in. Bucky appreciated it, and that was enough for Peter. Now he could just pay attention to the way the other man reacted, since he himself had already seen what happens. Thankfully Bucky had changed out of his workout clothes and into a regular shirt. Still just as tight and revealing, but less skin on display somehow made it easier for Peter to relax. The only thing that was distracting him now was that he could smell the shower on Bucky. Soap, shampoo, toothpaste, cologne. If Peter could just snuggle into the man's side and take a deep sniff, he would. Sure he might die of embarrassment, but at least he’d be happy for a split second before he went out.

The best thing about watching tv with Bucky was that the man never asked a single question. He knew that they either already gave the information needed, or would soon, and never made Peter pause once to clarify something. It was great. Eventually Peter got up to make snacks, very careful of Bucky’s body on the outer half of the bed. It would be the perfect moment to ‘accidentally’ brush up against him, yet Peter couldn’t find the courage to make himself do it. Cookies, chips, soda, popcorn, juice boxes. Peter made three trips to the kitchen and back, passing Steve each time, who looked more concerned every time he saw Peter walk by with a mound of junk food.  
“Having a party?” He finally asked when Peter was walking by with two sandwiches on a plate. 

“Just introducing Bucky to the wonders of Netflix.” Peter replied, slightly embarrassed but not quite sure why.

“I see.” Steve shuffled from foot to foot for a few seconds, looking unsure of what to say next before he added, “You know I appreciate you spending time with him. After all he’s been through, it’s nice that he can have a friend like you.”

It was a compliment that should’ve made Peter feel proud. Yet, with all the ‘unfriend-like’ thoughts that he had been having, Steve’s comment just made him feel worse about himself. Bucky needed a friend, not some pervert lusting over him. All the way back to his bedroom, Peter’s mind was one big jumble. Once he saw what he truly gotten himself into, everything went blank. Peter’s bed was just big enough for two people to sit side by side, but since it was just him sleeping in it, he had it pushed up against the wall so he wouldn’t fall out in his sleep. Bucky was sitting in the outer side of the bed, whereas Peter had gotten the wall-side. Now, there were plates and bags and bowls and bottles spread out all over the end of the bed, leaving Peter absolutely no way to get to his spot.

“Hey, you wanna scooch over so I can sit down?” Peter said after a few seconds when it had become apparent Bucky wasn’t going to move on his own.

“No.” The older man replied, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

“Then do you want to get up and let me in?” Peter asked, running out of options.

“No.”

Peter looked at him confused at what he was supposed to do now. Technically he could climb across the ceiling, and down the wall, but that seemed like more of a hassle than he was willing to do. Suddenly the plate of sandwiches was being pulled from his hand and placed with the rest of the food on the bed. Then strong hands were being wrapped around his legs and waist. How Bucky did it so smoothly, Peter will never know, but one second he was standing, then the next he was being spun around, dragged across Bucky’s lap, and finally placed in the spot he had been sitting previously. His entire body was on fire. Partly embarrassment from being manhandled like a child, while also being caught off guard, and partly because Bucky had done it with absolutely no effort. Didn’t even break a sweat or look away from the show he had been so enthralled in. It was a raw expression of strength that filled Peter’s mind with images of Bucky lifting him onto the kitchen counter, and having sex standing up, along with other things. Sliding across Bucky’s lap was like being in Heaven. And with the realization that he was still a bad friend for having thoughts like that, he knew he wouldn’t be forgetting the feel of Bucky’s hands on his waist anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Peter’s body was sore. Turns out laying in bed for nearly a full day will do that. So he woke up and headed to the training room Tony had built into the compound to work out some of the kinks that plagued his body. Next to the Gym, but separated with a glass wall, Peter prefered the training room. The Gym had equipment for working out. The training room was for...well, Peter used it for horsing around. It was big enough that he could safely swing and flip and propel himself without crashing into anything. No one had needed SpiderMan in over a week, he was itching to fly, but didn’t exactly want to go out. Therefore this was the next best thing.

Unfortunately, the room was preoccupied when he got there. Bucky, Steve, and Sam were running laps around the perimeter of the room, an activity normally done outside. If they were in, it must be raining out. Peter hadn’t even noticed, too busy with the constant thought of Bucky. They were all in workout clothes, shirts, tank tops, shorts, tight pants, a mix and match between the three. It made Peter feel a little self conscious to be in his Uniform, but it’s what he liked to be in. Swinging through the air, his mask kept his hair in place. The skin tight suit provided less air resistance, making him faster. It had never bothered him until he started having feelings for Bucky, but now all he could think about was the outline of his own ass and crotch and whether or not Bucky would like looking at it. Shaking that thought from his head, he reminded himself that while he had a strange obsession with Bucky, the man didn’t feel the same about him, therefore there was no use ruining their friendships with ‘what if’s’ and what not.

“Hey kid.” Bucky had jogged his way over once he saw Peter standing in the doorframe. The way the older man’s clothes hugged every curve and muscle he had should be illegal. Even Sam and Steve looked good, and they weren’t really Peter’s type. At least with the mask it was almost impossible to tell that Peter was staring.

“Hey. What are you guys doing in here?” Peter asked, as if he didn’t already know. It was just nice to talk to Bucky.

“It’s been pouring out all morning.” Bucky told him, letting one hand rest on his hip, the other holding a water bottle. Peter devoured the sight of Bucky’s throat moving slightly whenever he took a sip, wondering if his cock would have the same effect.

“A little water and you guys head for the hills?” Peter realized he was unconsciously leaning into Bucky’s space and jumped back a little, hoping Steve or Sam didn’t notice. “Wow you’re a lot older than I thought.”

“Hey, this old man could still bench press you easily.” The wink wasn’t there physically, but Peter could clearly hear it in Bucky’s voice. It made him feel lightheaded. What he wouldn’t give to have Bucky’s hands on him. “Steve on the other hand, well he is getting up in there in age. Might have to get him a walker soon.”

By then Steve had drifter close enough to where they were standing that he heard it and took a swing at Bucky, who in turn dodged it, nearly throwing his body in Peter’s personal space. Peter’s senses worked faster than his mind, backing out of the way so he didn’t get hit in the process. That was disappointing, because if he stayed he would’ve had his arms full of Bucky right now, or maybe they would’ve even fallen to the floor together. Instead he just watched as Bucky took off running down the hall with Steve hot on his trail, shouting stuff about being as young as he was 70 years ago. Sam walked over, said his goodbyes and headed out the door in the opposite direction of the two supersoldier that always seemed to get on his nerves.

Peter kind of wished Bucky had stayed, but he was glad no one was around. That gave him the freedom to really let loose. The feeling of swinging through the air is a feeling not a lot of people would ever get to know, and Peter felt bad for them, because it was truly amazing. There was one time that they had been fighting Dr. Doom and Peter had been knocked unconscious and nearly killed. When he woke up, he was being flown back to the Compound in one of Tony’s backup suits. That was fun, being wrapped up in a hunk of metal and shooting through the sky. But it wasn’t the same as what he could do on his own. It had been like being rocket launched in a car, or being on the world's smallest, fastest plane. Just being in his Spiderman suit was... freeing.

Peter rolled his shoulders, aimed his web shooter, and launched himself up as fast as he could go.


	6. Chapter 6

A cold wall against his back, warm water hitting his front, Peter let his eyes fall shut only to see images of Bucky in the darkness. It was stupid, really. A silly little crush growing for the sole fact of its taboo. The more Peter told himself no, the more he wanted it. It had been almost a month since Bucky had started watching TV in Peter’s bed, and it was driving him crazy. A couple days a week they spent a few hours together, Peter introducing al of his favorite things to his friend. It had started out innocently enough, and Peter had nearly beaten himself into submission over not thinking about Bucky in anything other than a friendly way. Nearly. But then Bucky had to show up shirtless and wet-haired one day, looking like he came straight out of that unmentionable book he found in Aunt May’s room once. Peter had spent well over an hour with a pillow casually draped over his crotch in an attempt to hide his rock hard boner straining painfully against his pants.

After that it was all over. Peter beat himself off furiously that night, and almost every night since to the thought of Bucky, wanting so desperately to moan the man's name over and over, yet not daring to with all the super soldiers in the house with their weird super hearing. Instead he just bit his lip and stroked himself to the thought of Bucky plowing into him from behind. Just like he did now, letting the warm water run over his naked body. Slowly stroking himself with one hand, Peter let the other trail up and down his own body, touching every sensitive spot he could find. The scene he played out in his head wasn’t a new one. Bucky on his knees, naked, wet hair slicked back but still falling to frame his face in strands, with Peter’s entire cock down his throat. It was quickly becoming one of his favorites, specially used for shower-time.

On one hand, it killed him to be so far gone on a man he stood absolutely no chance with, knowing it would only end up with him getting hurt in the end. But on the other hand, it was kind of a relief not to deny himself the pleasure of Bucky. Stealing glances every now and then, and fully swooning in his own head over Bucky’s rugged handsomeness. Seeing Bucky in compromising positions and knowing damn well he’d be reliving it in his imagination as soon as he was alone enough to touch himself. And if he was being completely honest with himself, Peter enjoyed the taboo in the very deepest darkest corner of his mind. James Buchanan Barnes, American War hero, Captain America’s best (and only) childhood friend. And Peter was laying in bed with him on average 3-4 times a week, finding creative ways to hide his hard on. That fact alone would probably give Aunt May and Tony each a massive heart attack.

So, Peter stopped denying his feelings, and instead started reveling in them, finding any excuse he could to touch Bucky, reading way too much into the other man’s frequent innuendos. He even started actively trying to find more sexual movies and shows for them to watch, which he wasn’t proud of but couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was a dirty little fantasy of his that they’d be laying together and Bucky would just make a move on him. Of course it would never happen, but Peter could hope, or at least set up the perfect opportunity for it.

When Peter finally got out of the shower, nearly an hour later due to playing out as many scenarios revolving around Bucky in his head as he could think of, he dried off and put on a thin pair of pajama bottoms. He usually slept with no shirt, and since he was tired from a long day that was the plan, except he found Bucky sprawled out in his bed instead.

“Hey.” Peter said in a voice just an octave too high. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks, almost as if he had been caught thinking of Bucky in compromising positions. Except he hadn't. He just needed to relax. “Why aren’t you watching TV?”

“Uh.” Bucky scooted himself to the outer edge of the bed, waiting for Peter to take his usual spot next to the wall. “I don’t know how to work it.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter stood there, baffled. “You have your own though. I’ve seen you use it.”

“Yeah well Steve made Tony get me an… old guy TV. Go ahead, laugh it up. The buttons are a lot easier, there’s only like five.”

Peter laughed out loud for a good two minutes before crawling into bed. He tried doing it as provocative as he could, though there was only so much he could do without being too obvious about it, or just plain weird. Sitting closer to Bucky than he normally would, he did a brief breakdown of the remote control to the older man. He showed him all the essentials, to which Bucky just rolled his eyes, before going to Hulu, Netflix, Youtube, and a few others. Bucky didn’t say anything, but he looked pleased afterward. Why Steve and Bucky got so weird about asking for help with technology they didn’t understand, Peter would never know. He was a technology whore, not afraid to ask, explore, or play with until he was an expert with it. Tony was practically the same way.

The first mistake Peter made was letting Bucky pick out a show. Or a movie. In all honesty, he didn’t know. He had hardly been paying attention, but he knew it wasn’t something that would hold his interest. Yet, he said nothing, because he’d rather see Bucky enjoying himself. The second mistake he made was lying down when he was so tired. Whether he fell asleep immediately or not, Peter wouldn’t remember later on. All he remembered was having his usual nightly dream about Bucky. This one involved still being, partially, in his SpiderMan costume, and it was truly one of his more filthy dreams. Then Peter was jolting awake in confusion.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was in his bed, but something was off. Peter was firmly pressed into Bucky’s side, head draped across his chest. There was a blanket flung across his body unceremoniously, miraculously covering any boner he may have gotten in his dream, which rapidly descended out of pure terror. He knew he hadn’t covered himself up before going to sleep, so it must’ve been Bucky. Peter couldn’t even enjoy the sweetness of that sentiment because he was still trying to asses the situation. Bucky was clearly awake, that much he could tell, and with almost half his body on the other man’s own, he knew Bucky could feel the way his heart was hammering in his chest and his speedy breathing. Peter was frozen. Bucky was awake and clearly could tell Peter was, too, but neither of them moved. Moving off Bucky would mean he would have to talk to him to apologize. But it he did that, there was no way he could keep his cool, and if Bucky heard him shamble his way through an apology, he might catch on about Peter’s inappropriate crush.

But by then he had been laying on Bucky for far too long for it to be just an accident, and he could feel the panic rising in his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky’s hand go to the remote to turn the volume down a little. Oh great. Bucky was going to start the awkward conversation on his own. All the fear and panic drained from his chest when Peter felt two fingers brush down the side of his head. Complete blankness. Another pet, firmer this time. Utter confusion. Then Bucky ran his fingers deep in Peter’s hair across his scalp and it took every fiber of his being not to moan at the sensation. Peter had always liked his hair played with. He didn’t know why Bucky was doing it, but it felt so good that he wasn’t about to stop and think about it yet. Instead he just laid there and enjoyed the feeling until his heart stopped trying to bust out from its place in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Relaxation had eventually given way to Peter’s ever present sexual urges. Thankfully that wonderfully placed blanket covered his slow growing situation. He could tell his mind was foggy from sleep, shock, and horniness, which made it hard for him to sort out why exactly Bucky was playing with his hair. Was it a habit of his? Petting past loved ones that had laid so close? Or maybe he had felt Peter’s heart slamming out of his chest and did it as a comforting measure, ensuring their friendship would survive Peter accidentally getting too grabby in his sleep. The third option was most prevalent in his mind however, that it was a sexual act. Peter was clear headed enough to realize that thought was coming from his Dick rather than his brain, which was the only thing keeping him from making a move.

After what felt like an eternity, whatever Bucky had been watching ended. Peter held his breath, waiting for Bucky to get up and leave, only to be shocked when he didn't. Instead he just put on something else and turned the volume down so low that Peter himself could barely hear it, even with his hypersensitive hearing. He felt Bucky settle into the bed more, and eventually the petting stopped. Yet Bucky’s hand didn’t leave, rather it just shifted its position down lower to rest on Peter’s forearm. Peter wasn’t sure how long after that Bucky fell asleep, but eventually soft little snoring sounds sounded off in the room, leaving him almost as shocked as he had been before.

Bucky must’ve been too...afraid… to wake Peter up? That word didn’t seem right, since Bucky wasn’t afraid of anything, but Peter didn’t know what else it could be. Maybe he was just that good of a friend that he would be willing to sleep under someone just so he wouldn’t have to wake them up. That sounded like a conversation they would have to have in the morning, or hopefully never, and way out of his league at the moment. So, instead he just forced himself to fall back asleep.

When Peter woke up, Bucky was gone. He almost thought he had been dreaming, but unfortunately his mind knew better. As much as it hurt to see Bucky already gone, he knew it was for the best. At least now he had a while until he had to see the other man and have a potentially friendship-ending conversation. On top of it, Peter had classes practically all day, giving him more time to ignore Bucky. Unfortunately, he was distracted the entire day. He kept playing made up conversations in his head over and over, making sure he had an answer for everything Bucky would say to him later. At least he’d be prepared for potentially one of the worst conversations he's ever had, even if that did mean he would have to review all the material he missed in his classes that day.

While Peter’s school day ended sooner than usual, he didn’t get back to the compound until later than he normally would’ve. He was procrastinating in the worst kind of way. When he finally did get back, he decided to sit in the living room rather than go to his bedroom and do homework, in case Bucky wanted to kick his ass for being ‘gay’ or something stupid like that. He didn’t think he would, considering how he acted the night before, but Peter also knew Bucky was from a different time period, and they had been extremely prejudice to that stuff back then. If he was out in the open, there was less of a chance one of them would get seriously hurt before everyone came to stop them. Peter doubted it would come to that, but he liked to be extra prepared.

It was only on rare occasions that people could sneak up on Peter with his spidey senses. Every now and then Natasha, Clint, or Bucky could do it if they were trying really hard. Now was one of those times. One second Peter was alone, the next Bucky was flinging himself over the back of the couch, planting himself firmly next to Peter. His heart stopped, waiting for any of the situations he had prepared himself for all day. Instead Bucky just grabbed a book from the coffee table in front of them and started reading, acting as they always did. It baffled Peter. He had been expecting to at least have to apologize for falling asleep on top of Bucky, yet the other man wasn’t acting like anything was any different. So Peter just stuck his nose back in his homework. He was perfectly fine with ignoring what had happened. When Bucky finally broke the silence Peter had nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What the hell is this?” He said, wrinkling his nose at the book in his hand. Peter leaned over into his space to see the word he was pointing at. 

Electroencephalography. It wasn’t a chapter they were at yet, and it wasn’t a word he knew, sohe whipped out his Stark phone.

“In regards to Neurology. The measurement and recording of electrical activity in the brain for diagnostic purposes.” Peter read the definition out loud before glancing back to the book itself. “Why is this in my book? I’m not learning about that stuff.”

Peter’s voice was desperate and helpless. Why his Engineering class was crossing over with Neurology, he wasn't sure. But he didn't like it. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the passage so he wouldn't stress himself out too much. Whatever it was about it must be important, or it wouldn't be there...Right?

“You almost done?” Bucky said, tossing the book back onto the table. “I’m bored. Wanna watch something?”

Peter wished he had a bottle of water somewhere since all the moisture seemed to leave his mouth with that sentence. He had assumed they would be done watching TV in his room at the very least, so he hadn’t been expecting that at all. Peter looked down at his half finished homework, then back to Bucky, who was biting at his lower lip innocently.

“Yeah I just finished my last problem, lets go.” The lie was easy.


	8. Chapter 8

That was the start of something wild for Peter. That night, Bucky himself had fallen asleep willingly in Peter’s bed. They didn’t cuddle or touch or anything like that, but Peter had slept easier than he would’ve thought being next to a deadly assassin. A few days later Bucky did the same thing again. Then, steadily, it became a thing. Every night they hung out together, Bucky would crash in Peter’s bed rather than his own, until it became normal for Bucky to show up in his pajamas and wait for Peter to get back.The nights Bucky slept in his own bed, or Peter went to stay with May, he missed Bucky like he was life itself.

Every morning Peter woke up and Bucky was already gone. Every morning a new hole tore into his heart, reminding him that Bucky wasn’t there for the same reasons Peter wanted him. Peter had heard Steve talking once about what they did to the Winter Soldier. Some of the experiments. Some were worse than others, obviously, but one made it clear why Bucky liked sleeping with Peter. Among other psychological tortures, they liked to leave Bucky alone. When he wasn’t frozen and asleep, they would lock him away. Solitary confinement. It made him… compliant to whoever needed to control him. Another mind control tactic. Brainwashing him. Now he craved closeness. If he wasn’t hanging off of Peter, then he was with Steve. On the rare occasions neither of them were around, Peter usually came back to find Bucky harassing anyone whoever he could find around the Compound. Peter never understood before he heard what Steve said, but now it broke his heart when he saw Bucky alone.

So no matter how much he knew his heart would break eventually, he couldn’t tell Bucky no whenever he crawled into his bed to sleep. They were friends, and you did whatever you could to help out a friend in need. It didn’t matter that Peter had the worst crush in the World. So what if his heart sank whenever he woke up to no Bucky? In time he’d get over those feelings.

The only problem Peter was having was with his dick. Every night before bed and every morning when he woke up, it would be throbbing for Bucky. But, with Bucky around so much, it was almost impossible to touch himself. Then, Bucky spent three nights in a row in Peter’s bed. Every morning Peter woke up, with no Bucky in sight, but also with just enough time to get dressed and go to campus, nothing else. It was torture spending so much time being next to the object of your affection and having no way to release that pent up tension.

When Bucky slid into his room on the forth night, Peter almost told him to turn back around. Of course, he would never do that, but he wished he at least had like 15 minutes to himself. Or more. He was sure he could go a few rounds at this point. In fact he thought it might be bad for his health to go so long without cumming, while having almost a constant boner because he was around Bucky so much. That was the worst night Peter had in a long time. Long after Bucky fell asleep, Peter laid awake just thinking of how much he’d love for Bucky to wake up and plow him into the mattress. His cock strained against his pajama bottoms. Finally he let a hand brush over it and couldn’t help but let out a sigh. His toes even curled out of pure pleasure, which he was sure is something that’s never happened before. But, with Bucky so close, he wouldn’t dare do anything. Reluctantly, he shut his eyes and tried relaxing until he fell asleep.

The dream started out innocently enough. Peter and Bucky on the couch, studying like they had done countless times before. Only this time Bucky was asking Peter questions. Most of them had been on the recent test he took, which he aced without even trying. Then Bucky asked him something about Russia. Peter couldn’t remember what it had been afterwards, but he got the answer wrong. Displeased, Bucky grabbed Peter’s slender body and threw him over his knee before placing a firm slap to his left asscheek. In hindsight, Peter knew this was the type of dream that would have him humping the bed in his sleep. But that knowledge would do him no good unless he was awake.

Dream Bucky asked another impossible question that Peter got wrong, earning him another firm slap that made the breath catch in his throat. Question after question Peter would answer wrong, sometimes even on purpose to feel Bucky’s hand again. Peter was rocking himself down onto Bucky’s thigh with every slap, trying to hold in every gasp and moan he wanted to let out. The closer he got, the harder it was to be quiet, before finally he was cumming hard in his pants, with Bucky’s name on his lips, making him feel purely amazing...and then instantly wrong.

It came to him slowly, a bad feeling in his stomach, though he wasn’t sure why. A warm, wet, stickiness in his pants from an absolute stellar dream. Peter felt so good that he didn’t even want to get out of bed, instead he just snuggled in more, wrapping his legs tighter around what was between them. Between them. The sudden realization hit him like an eighteen wheeler. Peter had one leg pressed up against something, with the other firmly wrapped over it. That something was Bucky’s leg. Peter had one arm flung over the man’s torso, which let him feel the rapid pulse beneath his hand. He was practically straddling the older man’s thigh, still pressing his rapidly deflating cock and wet spot against it.

This time Peter didn’t freeze, he did something much worse. He looked up at Bucky, only to see wide eyes staring back at him. In a flash Peter was flinging himself off and sitting up.

“Peter.” Bucky started to say, but Peter cut him off, refusing to even look at him.

“No. No, no.” He rolled to the end of the bed and hopped out before running to the bathroom and locking himself inside. Dropping his face into his hands, Peter felt hot tears prickle at his eyes. This was maybe the third time in his life that he’s cried out of embarrassment, but it was by far the worse. It was like everything inside him had shriveled up and died.

“Peter.” He heard Bucky’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Leave me alone.” It was the only thing he could think of saying. He wanted to be alone right now. In fact, he wanted to throw himself into a ditch where no one would ever see him again. How was he supposed to talk to Bucky again, much less look at him. He had humped the man’s leg in his sleep, nutted on him, and he was fairly sure he didn’t just say Bucky’s name in that dream. Which meant Bucky knew that dream was about him, and Peter’s life was over.

“I think we should talk” 

‘Yeah, so you can call me a freak.’ Peter thought to himself before firmly saying, “Go away.”

“Peter..”

“Please, just go away. Leave me alone.” The crack in his voice was clearly audible, and maybe the reason Bucky finally listened, because seconds later Peter heard his bedroom door being opened and slammed shut as Bucky left.

Falling to the cold floor, Peter was absolutely mortified. All because of a simple wet dream, his life was now a nightmare. He had almost died on several occasions, once even being nearly crushed to death, and yet this was the worst moment of his life. Over and over in his mind, the embarrassment and shame kept playing. When he finally stopped crying long enough to be able to see clearly, he stood up, and left the bathroom. The only thing he did was change out of those filthy pajamas and into his Suit, before flinging open the window and hoping out, not even bothering to grab his cell phone on the way. He needed to get as far away from there as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

The journey to May’s was as fast as he could possibly make it. Unfortunately, she was at work and he had no way of getting ahold of her since his phone was still sitting on his bedside table. She had recently had her door replaced, because of an experiment Peter and Ned had tried while he was back from college on break which utterly destroyed the door, and therefore Peter’s key no longer worked since he was still waiting on a new one from May. He had no way to get into her apartment, no clothes to change into, and nowhere else to go. So, naturally Peter headed to the roof. The hours that he spent there wallowing in self pity until he saw May walking into the front of the building were downright painful. He flung a web straight down, aiming it at the ground a few inches from where she was walking. It startled her, but did its job in grabbing her attention. Her face went from indifference to worry in a fraction of a second.

Peter crawled back into the window on their floor, waiting for her by the front door. She pulled him inside quickly before anyone could see him.

“Peter, honey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She looked him over rapidly twice, as if she missed something the first time.

“No.” She could hear it in his voice that he had been crying, since she pulled him into a hug straight away. That’s when Peter broke down again. Maybe he was acting childish. Maybe he was overreacting. But he was feeling fragile and broken, and with May being the unwavering rock in his life as always, all he wanted to do was give into the bad feelings he had.

When he calmed down enough to tell her what happened, all he said was he was fine and no one was hurt and left it at that. The best thing about May was that she didn’t pry. If he wanted to volunteer information she would listen, if he wanted advice she would give it, and if he needed a shoulder to cry on she would provide it. From the few memories he had of his Mother, her and May were alike in that aspect and he was always grateful for it.

May left him on the couch and went to dig out some of the clothes he left there for when he visited. Once he was dressed in something more comfortable, she went into the kitchen to make him comfort food. May was a terrible cook, but she could do a few things good, and she knew what Peter liked. He just laid on the couch, listening to her shows, trying his best to let his mind go blank. Feeling Empty was better now.

When night time finally rolled around, Peter slunk off to his bedroom like a kicked puppy. The next day he didn’t even get out of bed until May came to check on him. He had known all along he was going to get hurt if he let himself fall for Bucky, but he never thought it would be like this. Not only was he ashamed of himself, but he was also too embarrassed to even see Bucky again. He had lost his study buddy. His pranking partner. His designated movie companion. His best friend. Peter had been shot once, and even that didn’t hurt as bad as the pain he felt in his chest now. The realization happened slowly at first that his innocent ‘crush’ had evolved into something more along the way. He loved Bucky. A new and fresh one sided love. And now, from something so stupidly accidental, Bucky was lost to him.

That realization hollowed him out. As the days went on, Tony started calling May. At first he wanted to know if Peter was there, since he had just disappeared without telling anyone. Then he called once a day to check on him. Neither he or May knew what was wrong, but after a week, Tony showed up pissed and ready to kick ass.

“Hey kid, wanna tell me what I’m paying your college tuition for if you’re not going to show up?” Was the one of the first things he said.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter looked at the floor, unable to meet the man’s eyes. Disappointment wasn’t a feeling he liked directed at him.

“That was a joke.” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. “Lighten up a little. And maybe shower?”

Peter hadn’t since he showed up at May’s. He just didn’t feel like it. He ate when May cooked, even though he had no appetite, he watched TV with her, or more accurately he stared off into space while sitting on the couch with her, and once he even checked online to make sure he wasn’t falling too far behind with his classes.

Once the two of them were alone, Tony tried what May had previously. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

No.

“You’re worrying your dear old Aunt.” Tony told him when it was clear Peter wasn’t going to reply.

“She’s not old.” It was almost enough to make Peter laugh. May and his Mother had been quite a few years apart. She was closer to Peter’s age than she was to Tony’s. May was anything but old.

“You got that right. But,” He paused, and looked around to everywhere but Peter, “You’ve got a couple of old people worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Peter lied. It was easier than telling the truth and he didn’t want Tony to worry about him. “You don’t need to worry about me, Mr. Stark.”

“Not just me, Kid.”

Peter looked up at that, finally catching his eye. Tony looked….uncomfortable. Not that many things made the Man uncomfortable, but clearly he was in foreign territory now.

“I don’t understand.”

“So,” Tony shifted, looking like he’d rather die than have this conversation, “I really don’t know how to talk about this with you. But Bucky’s been… worried that you left.”

“Bucky?” Peter’s entire body felt tingly. Why? Why would he be worried. Peter thought Bucky would’ve been glad he’s gone.

“Yeah. Look, I don’t know what the hell happened, but he wanted me to let you know he’s ‘not mad’ and you two just ‘need to talk’. That’s it. Wouldn’t tell me anything else, and I don’t really want any more details than that, please. But, um… I guess I just want to say he’s a good guy, Pete.” There was the briefest hint of a blush on Tony’s face. He had struggled through that entire conversation, but Peter almost thought that Tony was giving him his blessing. That in itself was confusing, but he was more interested in what Bucky had said. He wasn’t mad? What in the world did that mean? Was he interested in Peter? Laughable. Or did he simply think it was a hurdle their friendship could overcome? More likely. But would it be easier to cut himself off from Bucky now when he had a reason? Or did he want to keep masquerading as a friend and let himself get heartbroken time and time again?

The answer was clear. Peter wasn’t ready to give Bucky up yet, even if it meant more pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully Tony waited until Peter was showered, dressed, and all cleaned up to take him back to the Compound. May was happy to see him in a better mood, even if she was disappointed he was leaving. Maybe during next break he’d spend the week with her so they could spend some more time together. He spent practically his whole life with her, so sometimes only seeing her on the weekend didn’t seem like long enough. Then Tony took him out for food. It was always a fun experience being out in public with Tony Stark. People stared, took pictures, asked inappropriate questions. Just like Tony, Peter loved it.

For a week, Peter had been eating minimalistically. Now he was famished. The look on Tony’s face as he watched Peter shovel various kinds of food into his face was nearly as amusing as the reporters had been.

“Slow down kid.” Tony stared at him from across the table like he was a madman. “That can’t be good for your health.”

Peter just rolled his eyes and paced himself a little better. When they finally left, they were swarmed by another crowd of reporters, one of which even asked if Peter was Tony’s new sugar baby. Absolutely ridiculous. Tony had become almost like a father to Peter over the years. That was the only relationship between them. Yet it didn’t stop him from looking directly into her camera and flashing a wink. “No comment.”

“Pepper’s going to kick both our asses for that one.” Tony said with a smile on his face as soon as the doors closed behind them. The ride back to the compound was quick. Peter wasn’t nearly ready enough to see Bucky, but maybe he could avoid him for a little bit longer.

Peter made it across the Compound, into his bedroom, and onto the bed before he heard the knock at his door. He hoped it was anyone other than Bucky, though he knew who was on the other side of the door. Breathe in, breathe out. Peter tried steadying himself.

“Yeah, come in.” Peter curled his legs up, making himself as comfortable as possible for an uncomfortable conversation. Bucky pushed the door open and wandered inside. His hair was up in a messy bun, which was the very first thing Peter noticed because he loved the way it looked on Bucky.

“Hey.” Bucky gave him a small wave with his sleek vibranium arm. He looked almost...timid. A strange look on such a strong man, yet Peter adored it. “Uh, so, how’s your Aunt?”

“She’s good.” Peter hated small talk. Clearly Bucky did, too.

“Alright, look, we need to talk, but I’m not standing for the whole thing so move over.”

That was better. It was normal. Maybe Bucky was going to keep being his friend after all. They didn’t sit as close as they normally would, but at least Bucky wasn’t sitting on the edge of the bed trying to keep his distance.

“So.” Bucky eyes roamed the room before settle on Peter’s. “Look maybe this will be easier if you start.”

That didn’t sound easier at all to him. But what else was he supposed to do? The best thing was to apologize. Right?

“I’m sorry” Peter was looking down, playing with a little fray in his jeans. Anything to keep his mind off what he was talking about. “Just, I’m really sorry about that. Bucky, you’re a really good friend and I don’t want to lose you. But, I totally understand if you need to take some time to yourself, or...you know, if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I’m just so embarrassed.”

“You think I’m not going to talk to you anymore? Is that why you took off?” He heard Bucky laugh and it made his heart clench. So many feelings. He just had to get through this conversation without crying. “Peter, you never have to worry about that. So you had an..accident. So what? It happens to the best of us. Besides, I’m sure everyone has dreams about me.”

Peter’s blood went cold. He had been hoping that when he moaned out Bucky’s name in his dream that it had just been part of the dream. Now that he knew Bucky had heard it, all the embarrassment came back tenfold. His face all the way down to his neck burned with shame.

“Relax, I’m just messing with you.” Bucky nudged his arm, but all Peter could feel was his chest tightening. “Hey, hey, Peter. Really, it’s flattering.”

“I’m sure it is.” Peter flopped down and shoved a pillow over his face. If Bucky was joking around with him, he knew they’d be fine. Eventually. Once Peter could look Bucky in the eyes without wanting to jump off the nearest building.

“No, Peter, I don’t think you understand. I thought it was really, really flattering...as in I liked it.”

“What”. Peter thought he misheard that, yet the more he replayed it in his mind, the more it sounded like Bucky was coming onto him. The gentle hand on his knee nearly shut down his entire body.

“I liked it because I like you. And seeing you wrapped around my thigh like that was something else entirely.” The hand squeezed slightly before moving in a small circle. Peter could barely hear anything over the sound of his pounding heart. The struggle for blood to rush to his brain and for it to rush to his dick made him feel dizzy. The dick won. Peter couldn’t think about anything other than the throbbing of his cock and Bucky’s hand that was now resting on the lowest part of his thigh. “I just wished that you stayed in bed with me after that.”

Peter squeezed the pillow between his fists before pulling it away from his face. Bucky’s entire demeanor changed. He looked almost predatory. Darkened eyes, pink cheeks. Peter felt exposed and very unsure of himself. All he knew was that he wanted Bucky,and Bucky wanted him, and he wasn’t about to question that. In a flash, he was sitting up, locking lips with Bucky who had met him halfway. It was soft, tender, needy, and made Peter’s whole world explode.


	11. Chapter 11

At some point Peter ended up in Bucky’s lap, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he crawled up there or if Bucky was the one who lifted him there. Maybe it was both. But either way it was Heaven. He had one hand under Bucky’s shirt, feeling the abs beneath. Peter had spent a long time ogling them from a distance, but it was nothing compared to feeling them. There was one hand on his thigh and another on his ass, guiding him in his gentle rocking motion over the rockhard cock pressed up against his ass. It was pure bliss. Every nerve ending was on fire.

When they finally pulled their lips apart, Peter was gasping for air, loving every second of it. He would’ve been glad to go back to kissing Bucky’s lips into a deeper shade of pink, but got an even better surprise when the other man latched onto Peter’s neck instead. He knew it would leave a mark, one that would bring up questions from everyone, but he just didn’t care. It was amazing.

“Oh wow.” Peter was breathless. The feel of Bucky all over him was better than any dream he could’ve ever thought of.

“You like that, Doll?” Bucky whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Peter’s spine.

“Yes. God, yes, Bucky. I need more.” But to his surprise, the grip on his ass lightened and Bucky was pulling away. Peter was confused and desperate, not even trying to hide the pout on his face.

“I think we should wait.” Bucky’s voice was strained, like he was saying one thing but feeling another.

“Wait? What do you mean wait?” That sounded like the last thing in the world that he wanted to do, but Peter had always been very considerate of his partners wants and needs. And if Bucky wanted to wait, then Peter would. Even if it killed him. Reluctantly, Peter found himself crawling off Bucky’s lap. “I mean, yeah sure that's cool and stuff. But are you sure?”

“Look, we’re from two different times. What kind of gentleman would I be if I defiled you before our first date?”

That left him conflicted. On one hand, Peter wanted Bucky to cum all over him right then and there. But, on the other hand, the thought of Bucky wanting to take him out made him feel giddy.

“Fine. A date.” Peter grumbled, as he flattened his hair back down.

“Don’t look so sad, Doll. I promise you’ll have a great time.”

“I know that.” Peter grabbed the remote and handed it to Bucky before laying down and resting his head on the other man’s thigh. “Just need a few minutes to, uh, relax.”  
Bucky just laughed before letting his hands run through Peter’s hair again. It wasn’t what Peter hoped they’d be doing, but he liked it alot nonetheless.  
______________________________________________________________

 

The next few days were torture. Practically every day Bucky would find Peter around the Compound and corner him, kissing him until he was weak in the knees, then leaving him high and dry. Peter would scurry off to his room to take care of himself. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Bucky was also back to sleeping in his own bed. It was terrible. Bucky was so close, yet he never seemed so far away.

The day before their scheduled date, which Bucky had asked him on like a gentleman, Peter was on the couch in the living room, attempting to study for a test coming up. Bucky strolled in the room, looking casual, if not for the mischievous glint in his eyes. Peter unconsciously started getting a chub. He knew Bucky was planning on teasing him again and couldn’t wait. Sure, taking care of it himself wasn’t ideal, but doing things where they could easily get caught was erotic.

“Hey, Doll.” Bucky leaned down to place a kiss to Peter’s forehead. It was enough to make him blush. He absolutely adored every time Bucky was sweet like that with him, especially since he couldn’t even believe Bucky liked him back. Then in complete contrast to the sweetness, Bucky sunk to his knees in a complete display of filth. Peter spread his legs, letting Bucky slide in between them. Then they were kissing. In the few days since they started this new thing between them, Peter had become less shy with his kisses and touches, but so had Bucky. And now he had a tongue down his throat and hands rubbing at the soft spots on his hips.

“It’s not fair.” Peter whined as soon as Bucky pulled away from the kiss. “You’re doing this on purpose. You’re such a tease.”

“Sorry, Doll, but life isn’t fair.” His smirk was down right sexy. “And you’re right. I do love teasing you. You look even more gorgeous when you’re hot and bothered.”

“Bucky, please.” Peter begged loudly, knowing full well it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Hush. Unless you want someone coming in to see what’s going on.”

At first Peter didn’t understand, or even care really. They weren’t doing anything lewd. Just kissing. So what Bucky had his hands under Peter’s shirt? That was nothing in the grand scheme of things… But then Peter’s shirt was being hiked up to rest under his armpits. With an exposed chest and stomach, and Bucky still on the ground between his legs, Peter was nervous. This was a more compromising position. Especially since he didn’t know how people would react if they found out. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to stop Bucky because he was dying to see where this would lead.

“Uh,” Was the only thing Peter managed to say before Bucky started pressing soft kisses to his stomach. The only thing that stopped him from letting out an ungodly loud moan was the fresh thought of the rest of the Avengers walking in on them. But even then, he couldn’t help himself and let out soft gasps and sighs and Bucky peppered kisses over every inch of skin he could get his lips on. “Buckyyyy.”

It was a plead. For more, or less, Peter wasn’t sure. He wanted to go all the way right now, but he also knew they shouldn’t be doing where literally anyone could walk by. It was a plead, and a mistake. Bucky sat up and placed one delicate lick to Peter’s left nipple, then his right. Peter wished he had been wearing pants thicker than the stretchy ones he had on now. They were so thin that an unmistakable wet spot was beginning to form on them. Peter’s cock was leaking precum, hard, throbbing, and begging for attention. Attention he knew he wasn’t going to get from Bucky right now. It was agony, yet so good that Peter was willing to lay there and take it. So he did. Peter sat there, sprawled out, desperately trying to stay quiet as Bucky assaulted all his sensitive spots from the waist up.

Finally Bucky placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, looking into his eyes. Peter loved the look he saw gazing back at him. But as the hand touched his cheek, Peter turned his head into it, placing a gentle kiss against the fingertip on Bucky’s middle finger. Then, as wantonly as possibly, Peter sucked two of Bucky’s thick fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as whorishly as he could manage. The change was sudden. Peter could see it clearly on Bucky’s face that he loved what Peter was doing. As Peter circled his tongue around the fingers Bucky stood abruptly, pulling himself away. Peter could see the obvious strain in the front of his pants, which was nearly as erotic as everything else Bucky had been doing.

“Pete, you’re going to kill me.” Bucky told him, taking another step back.

“Oh but what you’ve been doing to me is so much better?” Peter rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

“That’s different. It’s hard for me to hold out when you’re spread out begging for me like that.”

“So don’t.” Peter could barely breathe. He needed Bucky like he needed air. “Just take me now, Bucky. I want it. I want you.”

“Wow.” Bucky laughed, face flushed, looking so beautiful that Peter thought he might actually beg if Bucky said no. “Believe me, I want to, bad. But it’s a pride thing, Doll. And what am I if I don’t have my pride?”

“Sexy.” Peter stared up at him with big eyes. It was a dirty trick, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He was going out of his way to be flirty and cute so maybe Bucky would cave in. With a huff, Bucky ran both hands through his hair, looking distraught.

“Tomorrow, Doll. I promise.” Then he was placing a brief kiss to Peter’s pouting lips before bolting out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Who knew under 24 hours could feel like an eternity? Definitely not Peter, so when he checked the time for the 10th time in an hour, expecting at least two to have gone by already, he was ready to scream. Not only was he excited for his first official date with Bucky, but he was also needy for the promise of what was to follow. So when Bucky showed up outside his bedroom door 15 minutes before he said he would, Peter was ecstatic.

“Hey Doll.” Bucky greeted him. Doll. So old, but it still made Peter’s stomach do flips. It made him feel special. He’d been called a lot of things, babe, honey, sweetie, and just about everything else, but no one had called him Doll before. It was special from Bucky. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks. You didn’t tell me what to wear, so I picked this… I can change if you think it's too dressy or not fancy enough. You never told me where we’re going, so…” Peter cut off, feeling self conscious. One of the worst things out there was dressing for the wrong occasion.

“No, you look perfect. Trust me.” Bucky stepped forward from his hovering position in the doorway to give Peter a quick kiss. Clearly he knew that if he let that kiss linger, Peter would try and go for more.

Then they were off. Peter argued for a few minutes with Bucky about riding his motorcycle. It wasn’t safe, it was really fast, and everything else he could think of, before Bucky reminded him that he’s Spiderman, and he’s done a lot more dangerous things for the hell of it than ride a motorcycle. Who was Peter to argue with sound logic like that? And the best part was that Peter got to cling to Bucky the whole time. While the thought of slipping his hands under Bucky’s jacket and shirt to feel underneath kept flooding his mind, Peter decided against it. A crash probably wouldn’t kill either of them, but it was something he’d rather avoid anyways.

They stopped outside a restaurant Peter had never heard of before, but it looked classy, and it had been Bucky’s choice, so he was thrilled. But, in all honesty, they could be eating at a McDonalds and Peter would still be over the moon just because it was a date with Bucky.

Dating Bucky was different than being friends with him. He was still just as charming, yet now he was a lot more suave. Peter had a near constant blush plastered to his cheeks the entire time they were out. Practically everything out of Bucky’s mouth was a flirt or a compliment that left Peter feeling weak at the knees.

“God, I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this.” Bucky finally said, reaching out to touch Peter’s hand that rested on the table.

“You didn’t have to. You could’ve made a move at anytime, you know.” Peter’s heart was racing. It sounded like Bucky was having as good a time as Peter was, which was more than he could’ve hoped for. Some deep part of his brain had been convinced that Bucky would have a horrible time tonight, since everything else seemed too good to be true.

“Make a move on the Avengers sweetheart? A boy 80 years younger than me? And if you freaked out, every single one of the people living there would’ve kicked my ass.” Bucky smiled at him, “You know I thought you were just naturally sweet and flirty. If I had known it was just for me, I would’ve made a move months ago, Peter.”

“I don’t think it counts as that much of an age difference considering you haven’t aged any. We’re practically the same age… Just from different times. Like I’m from a time where I can fuck whoever I want, whenever I want. And you’ve got to get married before you even think about sex.” Peter meant it as a joke, and in his own head it was hilarious. But as soon as he said it, Bucky’s expression changed and the grip on his hand lightened.

“I know things have changed a lot, but I kind of thought we’d just be going steady.” Bucky’s voice was low, and he was looking at everything in the room but Peter. It broke his heart to see Bucky like that.

“Oh no. That was a joke about you being a prude. Of course I want to go ‘steady’ with you. People still have exclusive relationships now… And I want that with you.” Peter was mortified that they even had to have this conversation. Of course he only wanted Bucky! But it was amazing to hear Bucky say it too.

“This prude can still hold out on you for a few more dates.” Bucky smirked, all sadness vanished from his face, replaced with mischief.

“Please, no.” Peter wasn’t sure if it was an empty threat or not, but it wasn’t a chance he wanted to take.

“We’ll see.” Was the only reply he got. The rest of the night flew by, which gave him mixed feelings. On one hand, he would've loved to sit there all night and talk to Bucky about everything and anything...But on the other hand, he might be getting the most mind blowing sex very soon. Still, Peter kept his hands to himself as much as he could on the ride home, even if he did squeeze onto Bucky a little tighter than he needed to.

Then they were walking back to Peter’s bedroom, as if it were the most casual thing in the World. Thankfully Bucky was keeping up the conversation on his own, because Peter was too nervous to talk at all. When they finally reached Peter’s door, Bucky didn’t do anything. Peter was contemplating on asking him inside, but that sounded so corny in his head. Instead, he just tilted his face into Bucky’s space and gave him a kiss.

It was exactly like their first kiss. Soft, slow, tender. As soon as Peter licked at Bucky’s lower lip, the older man slammed his back into the door. Peter hadn’t realized it before, but Bucky had been holding back every other time they kissed and touched. Now Bucky was doing all sorts of things with his tongue that Peter couldn’t even begin to describe. Peter broke away for air first, gasping desperately. Bucky took that as his opportunity to open the door and usher Peter inside. Then they were at it again. Peter was thrown onto the bed forcefully, his rough treatment only serving to make him harder. Bucky was on him in a flash, as if he couldn’t bare to be away from Peter for even a second. Peter knew that by the way Bucky was kissing and sucking and biting at is neck there would be obvious marks tomorrow and no way to hide them, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was trying to get friction.

Peter lifted his hips, trying to make contact with whatever part of Bucky he could find. Once the older man realized what he was doing, Bucky slotted his thigh between both of Peter’s, positioning them so they were lined up. Then Bucky was rutting against him fast and hard making Peter see stars.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky.” Peter could feel himself on the edge of babbling, which meant that by the time he finally got around to his orgasm, he’d be nearly incomprehensible.

“You look so gorgeous for me, Doll. So pretty. So needy.” Bucky nipped at Peter’s ear, making him thrust his hips up in response.

“Please, Bucky. I need you.” Peter begged with everything he had. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Bucky kept up with the dirty talk, and he at least wanted to see Bucky naked first. “Please.”

Peter was glad he went with a snap shirt instead of buttons, or Bucky would’ve popped all of them off with the way he ripped the shirt off him. Then was Bucky’s shirt, and they both shimmied out of their pants, until the two of them sat there just in boxers. Bucky had the type of body that ancient greeks made into sculptures. It was something he had known before, seeing bits and pieces here and there, but that didn’t prepare him for Bucky’s thighs. Peter had his hands on them right away, feeling the taut muscle beneath. Stunning.

Peter crawled into Bucky’s lap as if it was his rightful place. The thin material of their underwear the only thing separating some skin on skin action. Then Peter was grinding himself down onto Bucky, enjoying the sound it pulled from the other man’s perfect mouth. The only thing Peter was aware of were the hands and lips on his body. It was Heaven. Bucky reached into Peter’s underwear to pull him out. Peter moaned, looking down to see where Bucky’s hand slowly started stroking him.

“You like that?” Bucky asked, using his other hand to yank the hair on the back of Peter’s head until they were looking into each others eyes.

“God, yesssss.” Peter hissed, squirming faster in Bucky’s lap. “We can, you can, if you want… In me”

Peter couldn't even form a sentence to tell Bucky that he wanted the other man inside of him. Thankfully Bucky knew what he was trying to say. “No, Doll. I want to see you come like this. There’s plenty of time for other stuff later.”

Bucky wanted Peter to come like that, so he could see him. So Peter might as well give him a show. He let his head fall back, groaning at the way Bucky gripped him harder, jerked him faster. Once he stopped holding back, he gave it his all. Gasping and moaning and pleading and crying Bucky’s name, until he felt the heat rising up in his core. Thick ropes of cum splattered out all over Bucky’s chest, as if Peter was somehow marking his territory. Before he could enjoy that thought, Bucky was grabbing his hips roughly and rutting up into Peter, only Peter was too exhausted to do anything but lean forward and kiss Bucky like his life depended on it. The older man stiffened and let out a moan stifled by Peter’s kiss. And suddenly Bucky was rolling them over so he was on top of Peter’s sprawled out body.


End file.
